


One Truth

by springersgf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Death, Drug Use, Fanon, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springersgf/pseuds/springersgf
Summary: Suna Rintarou, always high to distract himself from the constant yelling and screaming coming from his parents room. Osamu Miya, his childhood bestfriend and neighbor. The only person he could trust and lean on. Everything changed between you guys seven years ago and you moved away, running away and distancing yourself away from them. You never thought you would have to come back but life works in mysterious ways. Now locked in a war between the world and your heart. Having one month to fall in love and find the truth or forever be left in the dark. Fighting everyday to survive. You have to decide. Who will be your key to the truth?
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are more represented as fanon and not canon. I also threw in some popular headcanons and even some of my own headcanons. Currently only able to update every Friday.

You had no words. Not while you sat there and watched Suna for the first time in his life punch his bestfriend. Osamu stood up and you could see the blood drip off his face as he stared at his friend in disbelief. Most people would have swung back but Osamu just stood there. You walked over to try and help him clean up but he pushed you away. 

"This is your fault," he hissed at you with pure hatred in his eyes. 

You stepped back scared of what would happen if you didn't. Osamu just looked back and forth between you and Suna not knowing what to say. It was obvious that Suna was drunk or high. Hell maybe even both. He was wobbling back and forth barely able to stand on his own two feet. Beer bottle hanging loosely in his hand while his arm was thrown around some random whores shoulder. He was laughing and smiling. Throwing his body around with no cares in the world. It was the happiest he's been in a while but you knew it wasn't genuine. It was just the drugs and alcohol in his system. You knew that in 24 hours he would be back to his normal quiet and reserved self. The same person who was always silently upset with everything and everyone.

You looked back towards Osamu to see that the bleeding stopped but his face would surely be as swollen as a balloon within the next couple of hours. You wanted to get him ice. You want to help and make the pain go away but the look in his eyes was telling you to stay away. To keep your distance for your own safety. You wanted to run away. To leave the party and never come back but your feet wouldn't move. They were glued to the ground as you watched your whole world collapse around you. 

There suddenly was a loud crashing sound that quickly brought you out of your trance. You look to see Osamu and his twin brother, Atsumu, running up the stairs to the terrace above the pool. The realization of what could be happening hit you. Before you knew it you were running outside towards the pool when you see a figure falling from the terrace into the pool. You skid to a stop as you realize who it is. Suna. He had jumped from the second floor. You start to panic letting your body take control. You ran and jumped into the pool grabbing Suna's limp body struggling to pull him out of the water. You heard the sound of someone splashing into the pool and the weight of Suna become lighter as you and the person pulled him onto the ground. 

You immediately started performing CPR on him, hoping and praying it was enough. You weren't ready to lose him. Tears streaming down your face as you pushed on his chest over and over. Two breathes in. More compressions. Only minutes passed but it felt like hours. He finally shot up and spat water out of his mouth. You jumped and wrapped your arms around his neck holding him in your arms, crying into the crook of his neck. 

"You're back. You're back. I didn't lose you yet," you whispered while slowly stroking the back of his wet soft silky black hair. 

He pushes you off of him and you look at his face with shock. The eyes that were looking at you weren't the eyes that you knew. These eyes were blank, some might even say hollow, whatever word you choose to describe it. His eyes told a million words and each and every last one showed disgust towards you. You couldn't take it anymore. You got up and ran out the party. Away from the music. Away from the staring eyes. Away from everything. At that moment you just wanted to be alone but someone had other plans in mind.

You had been running for maybe 30 minutes just trying to put as much distance between yourself and that party. You looked at surroundings and realized you had no idea where you were. You sigh and sat on the sidewalk and buried your head into your hands before bursting into tears. You were so tired and stressed. What did you even do so wrong anyways? Suna was down and you thought a party would cheer him up. Osamu kept saying it was a bad idea and you should have listened to him. The whole idea seemed so funny now. You let out what was suppose to be a laugh. 

You looked up at the clear sky and a tiny smile appeared on your face. The moon was full and you could see plenty of stars. You wondered if the stars ever felt lonely and laughed to yourself. That was such a silly question. Of course they never felt lonely. Although some stars die everyday, there are always more being created. You wished you could be up there with the stars. Up there you would never feel lonely again. You probably wouldn't feel anything.

"Y/N? Y/N? Are you ok," you heard a voice say from afar. 

You turned to look to where the voice was coming from and see an unfamiliar face. The figure starts jogging towards you. You turn to face in front of you, not wanting to look this strange in the face while crying. They finally reached you and sat down beside you, quickly trying to catch their breath. You snuck a glance to see the beautiful man sitting beside you. He had clear pale skin with a nice subtle jawline. His hair silver gray faded to black and ended in a peak on his forehead. His looks up close stand out but in a crowded room you would probably overlook him. He pulled his head up and look at you with his hazel gold eyes, scanning your face.

"Are you ok? I saw you sitting here and got worried," he said still staring at your face.

You nodded your head and looked away to hide the slight blush that was covering your face. You felt his hands slowly grasp your jaw and pull your face back towards him to stare at your face some more. You let out a tiny gasp and tried to pull your face out of his hands but he was stronger than he looked. His eyes were so pretty and deep telling so much emotion without even talking. Worry, sadness, happiness. Any emotion you could think of his eyes showed. You didn't even realize you started to cry until you felt the tears streaming down your face. 

He pulled you into his chest and just let you cry. You didn't push away or try to object. You just cried to your hearts content. When you finally finished crying, you asked the man for the time and he pulled his phone out.

"It's 3:45 am," he said before slipping his phone back into his pocket. 

You quickly stood up and dusted yourself off before starting to panic. 

"Shit. Shit. Shit! I was suppose to be home hours ago," you said pacing back and forth in the street. 

"If you're ok with it, you can use my phone and call your parents. Tell them you're staying at a friends. My house is actually down the street," he offered seeing how stressed you were getting again. 

You looked him up and down. He didn't look very strong but you knew from earlier that didn't mean much. You hesitated before accepting. It was too late to call for someone to come pick you up and you didn't want to spend the night on the street.

"Thank you...." you started to say before realizing you didn't even know his name.

"Kita. Kita Shinsuke," he said while handing you his phone. 

You nodded and called your parents, assuring them you were safe and that you lost track of time. It took a while to convince them to not come and get you. You promised to be home later but you probably wouldn't be there for breakfast. You finally got them to hang up and passed the phone back to Kita before following him to his house. It was a pretty decent sized place that was extremely clean. You looked around in shock as you found everything organized and it smelled like vanilla and cinnamon. 

I followed Kita to his living room where he was reaching into a closet to pull out some blankets for you to sleep with. You sat down on the couch and continued looking around at the various pictures and art on the wall. He had really good taste. Everything blended but wasn't messy and unorganized. He finally had everything and walked over softly placing everything in my lap. He examined my face one more time before standing up and running his hand through his hair.

"Would you like some clothes to sleep in," he asked barely above a whisper, a light blush creeping across his cheeks. 

You smiled and shook your head. "No I'm fine with this. You're already letting me stay the night."

Kita nodded his head and started to walk towards his room before turning back around. 

"Goodnight Y/N," he said softly before walking into his room and quietly shutting the door behind him. 

"Goodnight Kita," you replied with a smile across your face.

You laid back on the couch sighing recalling the events that had happened that night. You don't even remember how it got to that point. How Suna had the anger and energy to punch Osamu. It all happened so quickly yet you were blamed. You began to stress over it and you felt your headache coming back on. 

"There's not much I can do about it anymore," you thought to yourself as you shut your eyes trying to force your body into some well deserved sleep.

You tossed and turned for hours, never really able to find a decent spot to sleep in. Every time your mind finally eased, the way Suna and Osamu looked at you appeared and you shot awake again. You got up and eventually went and sat on the porch outside watching the sunrise. It was beautiful array of pinks, oranges, and yellows. It had such a nice warm feeling to it. You lightly smiled before realizing again why you were up watching this. You just wished that last night as a nightmare. A sick, demented nightmare. 

The sun had fully risen before Kita was up making breakfast. The sweet smell of pancakes wafted from inside and you got up and walked inside. You froze upon walking in the door. Kita was standing there shirtless with nothing but grey sweatpants on. His toned and defined abs were on full display and you couldn't help but stare. Kita looks up and you could see the blush creep up his face. 

"Sorry. Not used to having company this early," he quickly rambled as his grabbed a shirt and threw it over his head. 

You shake your head rapidly and look anywhere but at him. "No, I'm sorry. I should have said something instead of just staring." 

He lightly smiled before going back to cooking. You sat at the table closely observing his movements. Kita really was an organized person. He cleaned almost every dish immediately after using and barely left any trace that he had cooked. It was amazing to see just how neat he really was. After ten minutes or so, Kita finished with the pancakes and turned towards the table gently placing them down in front of you. You eagerly grabbed one cutting into it and see the chocolate oozing out of it. You raised your eyebrows in shock.

"Chocolate chip pancakes?! I haven't had these in years," you say excitedly, shoving the tiny piece of pancake into your mouth.

"There's also strawberry and blueberry if you like," he said smiling at your excitement. 

The pancake was delicious. On the outside it was a beautiful golden brown and a little crispy, but the inside was soft and fluffy like pillows. You easily ate at least four before running out of steam. You placed your head on the table and wrapped your arms around my stomach.

"Oh fuck. I shouldn't have ate that many," you groaned turning your head to look at Kita. 

To your shock he was already staring at you with a smile plastered on his face. Once you looked at him, he burst into laughter and covered his mouth to keep from spitting his coffee onto the table. You open your mouth in shock before sitting back up.

"I'm glad to see that my misery is funny," you say in mock seriousness, watching as Kita slowly caught his breath and looked back at you.

He really was beautiful and you wondered why you never saw him around school before. 

"I did see a picture of the volleyball team on the mantle earlier. That means he played with Osamu and Atsumu but why don't I remember seeing him," you thought to yourself. 

You picked up your cup of coffee and slowly went to take a sip seeing the time above the stove read 11:49 am. You jumped up almost knocking the table over and spilling coffee on yourself. Kita quickly stands up and looks at you worried.

"What? What's wrong," he asked shock and worry evident in his voice.

"I'm late again! I have to get home. Can you take me please," you ask rushing to grab all your stuff.

Kita nodded before walking towards his room. "Yeah just let me grab a hoodie and my keys. Meet you outside."

You grab your final objects and walk outside pacing back and forth slapping yourself for letting time get away from you like that. While in the middle of your reprimanding, Kita quietly walked out shutting and locking his door. You don't notice him and he walks in front of you grabbing you by you shoulders to make you stop walking.

"Y/N, you have got to calm down. Your parents will understand."

"Let's hope so. I'm the only child, so they've been protective for years."

"Well you're a legal adult now so they have to back down. You are allowed to spend the night out."

You look at his face to see that he's dead serious which makes you burst into laughter. He looks at you before slowly laughing along with you. You shake your head.

"You don't know my parents," you say before starting to walk towards his car.

Kita follows behind you unlocking the car with a click of his keys, getting into the driver seat and starting the car. 

"Seatbelt," Kita sings while buckling himself in and watching as you do the same.

He pulls away asking for your address to put into the GPS. The ride home was silent but there was no longer an awkward tension. There was peace and you didn't mind it. You watched the sky. Smiling at the clouds and the shapes they made. You felt at peace with yourself since last night. You were happy. 

That happiness didn't last long as it was rudely broken by the sight at your home. There was a moving truck and you saw Suna, Osamu, and their families at your house. You said goodbye to Kita and watched him pull away before quickly running up your driveway. You locked eyes with Suna and he quickly turned away. Osamu didn't even spare you a second look. You barge into your house to see it basically empty. You called for your parents and got no answer. Starting to panic you ran outside to see Osamu's mom crying.

"Mrs. Miya? What's going on," you asked wondering why she was crying. 

She saw you and immediately pulled you into a hug. "Oh you poor thing. I'm so sorry."

"What do you mean? Can someone tell me what's going on," you started raising your voice getting annoyed with everyone avoiding your question. 

Mr. Miya stepped up and put his hand on your shoulder taking a deep breath before speaking. 

"There was an accident. Early this morning, your parents went out for breakfast when a truck ran a red light. Sorry kiddo but they didn't make it," he said quietly watching your face. 

Didn't make it. Those three words kept repeating in your head. Didn't make it. Three words that would forever haunt you. The realization that your parents were dead sunk in but to your surprise you didn't cry. You didn't scream. You didn't make any noise. You just stared at Mr. and Mrs. Miya waiting for one of them to finish explaining. 

Mrs. Miya had finally calmed herself and spoke quietly. "In their will, they stated that if they ever died early you were to go live with your aunt and uncle and go to college near them. All your stuff is already packed." 

You nodded before turning around and walking to the moving truck in silence. A heavy air hanging around you. Dead. They're dead. Dead was all that was repeating in your head. You opened the door slowly and with a heavy heart heaved yourself into the truck. You took one last glance at your home. The place where you grew up and lived every day for the last 18 years. You heard and felt the truck starting moving but you didn't care. What else was there to care about? 

You leaned your head against the window looking in the mirror seeing Mr. and Mrs. Miya along with Mr. and Mrs. Rintarou waving goodbye to you. You could care less that they waved. Wave until their arms fall off because they weren't who you were going to miss. The three boys who had been your childhood friends and main source of happiness wouldn't even look in the direction of the leaving truck. You finally broke. Heart too heavy to hold back anymore. 

You really had lost everything in one swift swoop. Your parents. Your home. Your friends. Your happiness. Everything gone in that instance. The further away you drove, the heavier your heart felt and there was nothing able to lighten it.


	2. Chapter 2

Seven years. Seven years since you last stepped foot into this house. The only good thing that came out of your move. You’ve been standing outside for five minutes, procrastinating wondering if you could come up with a reasonable excuse to not have to go in. It felt weird since you haven’t been here since the night of the big fight. Right before you went to turn around and walk away, the door was flung open and you were face to face with grayish gold eyes. Unlike every other time you used to see them, this time the whites around the eye were bloodshot red. He looked you up and down once over before finally sighing and leaning against the door frame.

“Never thought I’d see you here again,” Suna said face expressionless as he stared at you, baring into your soul.

“Never thought I’d have to be here again,” you replied before pushing your way past him and freezing in the foyer.

Standing there, shirtless and sweaty scrolling through his phone, was none other than Osamu. You glanced around to see if his brother was anywhere to be seen, not that you disliked Atsumu, but he gave off a weird vibe sometimes. They were never really separate unless Atsumu had a game. Osamu looked up from his phone to see me standing and staring at his toned and defined torso.

“He really did grow up huh,” you thought to yourself.

He rolled his eyes before turning around and throwing his shirt over his head. Suna finally joined us and walked away, signaling for us to follow. We walked silently through the halls, an awkward tension hanging in the air. You were slowly glancing around to see how much the interior has changed from when the last time you had been there. It really had been a long time. You reached the end of the hallway before standing in front of a huge double door. Suna put his hand on the knob and took a deep breath before swinging the door open and walking in, you and Osamu following his every move.

We walked into the room all eyes on us as we made our way to the huge desk where his dad sat. Mr. Rintarou was always fairly attractive. Always drawing attention and respect no matter where he went. Some girls in school even used to try and get him into their bed if they couldn’t get Suna. He had everything a man could ever want. Money. A big house. A successful job. A beautiful wife and handsome son. That’s what it all looked like from the outside.

As you closer approached the desk at the front of the room, the more your hands began to sweat.

“Shit. He’s always been so intimidating but he feels scarier today,” you whispered to yourself while wiping your hands on your skirt.

You heard chuckling and looked up to see Osamu laughing at you.

“You aren’t really good at hiding you nervousness. Don’t worry it’s probably just something minor,” he said looking straightforward.

You nodded your head and tried to calm your rapid breathing. You looked towards Suna to see him walking with his head down. Avoiding the stares of everyone in the room. He never did well with crowds. You fought the urge to walk over to him and rub his back, but you hadn’t even been back for an hour. You didn’t want to put an even greater distance between you two.

Suna’s dad sees us and walks over laughing and smiling while throwing his arm over Suna’s shoulder causing him to stand up straight and momentarily make eye contact with some of the people crowded around him.

“Ah, here they are! The people of the hour,” he basically yelled gathering everyone’s attention.

Everyone slowly became silent not wanting to miss a word that was going to be said. Mr. Rintarou removed his arm from Suna’s shoulder and turns towards you.

“Y/N! I didn’t expect you to be in town for at least another couple of days,” he said softly smiling at you.

“I finished with my classes early so I decided why wait. You said it was important.”

Mr. Rintarou nodded before walking over to his desk and grabbing a remote and pointing towards the door where we entered. A huge projector screen started to descend and every pair of eyes in the room were focused wondering what was happening. As the screen descended, the lights dimmed and the room became so quiet you could hear a pin drop. You slowly inched your way towards to Suna to make sure he was ok. He hadn’t lifted his head since his dad touched him. You got within whispering distance and leaned your head a little closer before speaking.

“Suna, are you ok? You haven’t said anything even when your dad put his arm on you,” you said with a lot of concern.

Even as a child, Suna hated being touched by his dad. Just the feeling of his dad entering his personal space used to send him into a panic.

Suna lightly moved his head in a nod that was so subtle you barely noticed it. You started to reach your hand out for his, but quickly retracted it.

“What am I doing?! Stop it. He’s the one who put the distance between us. He has to be the one to close it,” you reprimanded yourself in your head.

The screen finally lit up showing a chart with multiple sets of data and how over the year it grew better. Most of the people in the room looked in satisfaction while others even began applauding a little. You looked at the screen in confusion turning to see Osamu sighing and rubbing the sides of his head. You look back towards Suna who finally lifted his head only to immediately put it back down when he sees you out the corner of his eyes. Inching back towards Osamu seeing a scowl grow on his face your curiosity peaked as to what the numbers meant.

“Samu-,” you cut yourself off, slapping your hand to your mouth, realizing you were calling him by his childhood nickname.

He looks over at you with a shocked and confused expression before the corners of his mouth tilted up slightly.

“Other than Suna and Atsumu, I haven’t heard that name come out of someone’s mouth in a long time,” he replied softly.

You slapped your cheeks hard enough to leave a stinging feeling behind, “Stop fucking up! Why do I keep doing stupid stuff,” you reprimanded yourself yet again.

Within the last hour of being back, you’ve had to stop yourself from falling back into old habits on more than one occasion. You managed to keep your distance while you were away. But now that you’re back, you just couldn’t control yourself.

You shook your head, avoiding Osamu’s eyes and asked, “What do these numbers mean? I’m getting mixed signals from people.”

“It’s the statistics for Mr. Rintarou’s company through the year. They did incredibly well this year compared to when that scandal got out last year.”

“What scandal,” you questioned finally looking into Osamu’s eyes, staring into those deep pools of silver gray that used to always bring comfort.

He faced you with a cocked eyebrow and a smirk on his face.

“You didn’t hear,” he walked over and leaned down towards your ear and whispered. “Someone tried to say me and Suna were dating. Let’s just say that didn’t end so well. ”

The feeling of his hot breath against your skin sent chills down your spine and you jumped away from him. Something was different with Osamu. His aura was darker and he made you feel weak in the knees.

He saw your nervousness and giggled. “I don’t bite Y/N, but if you want me to, all you have to do is ask.”

The shock on your face was undeniable and your mind was running wild.

“I have to get away from him- _fast_ ,” you thought going to turn around and walk away to only run into Suna’s chest.

You fall onto the floor and look up to see Suna and Osamu staring down at you, both smirking.

“Still as clumsy as ever,” Osamu teased as Suna shook his head.

“Come on. Let’s get you up before people start thinking the worst,” Suna voiced, sticking his hand out.

You grabbed his hand feeling the rough callouses along his palm, letting him pull you up from the ground, immediately becoming light headed.

“Did I take my iron pills this morning,” you wondered before slowly losing your balance and falling into Suna’s arms.

You slowly started to lose consciousness as your head felt like it was being beat in with hundreds of hammers. You heard Suna and Osamu calling your name but you didn’t answer, or more so you couldn’t. That was the last thing you heard before fully giving into the world of sleep.

_Flowers. The sweet simple smell of flowers. You opened your eyes to see nothing but a field of flowers surrounding you. Purple, pink, yellow, and white wildflowers as far as the eyes could see. You stood up running around, laughing and smiling with not a care in the world. You flung your body back falling into the soft bed of flowers, causing a storm of dust and pollen to rise around you. You giggled while looking at the clouds seeing the very weird and funny shapes they made. You sighed and wondered why you didn’t do this more often. It was calming and peaceful._

_Your peace was broken with the sound of someone calling your name._

_“Y/N, is that you sweetie,” the voice said softly and calmly._

_You jumped up immediately recognizing the voice as your mother’s. She stood at the edge of the field with her arms open waiting for you. Before you could process it, you were up running at full speed towards her. You wanted to be in her embrace. Feel her hands rubbing your back and bringing that familiar comfort._

_You soon noticed that she kept getting further and further away. No matter how much you ran, you never got closer. She didn’t move. She just stood there with her arms open and waiting for you._

_“Come on baby. I have to leave soon,” she whispered slowly vaporizing into dust in front of your eyes._

_Tears started flowing down your cheeks as you realized you would never reach her. No matter how hard you tried it was inevitable that you would never feel her touch again. You dropped to the ground and cried as you watched your mother disappear._

_“I love you, Y/N,” was her last words before she disappeared leaving you in the field alone._

_You let out a heart-wrenching scream and pounded on the ground. You pounded and pounded until your knuckles bled._

_“Why me? Why me? What did I do? Why did you take them away? I wasn’t ready to say bye,” you screamed into the empty distance._

_You closed your eyes as the salty cold tears continued to flow down your hot red cheeks. You leaned back and put your face towards the sky and felt the sun warm your face. The bright light causing you to open your eyes. You softly smiled and sighed._

_“I miss you mom. I miss you dad. Why didn’t you take me with you? Why did you leave me behind? Left me in this hell to rot alone,” you softly spoke to yourself._

_You felt yourself slowly becoming lighter and looked at your hands to see you disappearing just like your mother did. You smiled and looked up again, seeing the clouds parting and your parents standing there smiling at you._

_“Sweetie, we miss you but it isn’t time for you to come home yet,” your dad said in his deep soothing voice that had calmed you on multiple occasions before._

_“You have some more important things to do. Even though we aren’t there we’ll always be here in your heart and dreams,” your mom cooed soothing your aching soul._

_You felt the tears coming back and all you could do was smile as you disappeared into thin air while your parents smiled down on you._

You shot awake, startling Suna and Osamu who were both asleep in the chairs beside you. You looked at your hands and saw they were in perfect shape and not disappearing as they had been seconds ago.

“It was just a dream. A simple dream,” you repeated in your head hoping to calm yourself.

Osamu placed his hand on your forehead scaring you out of the mini trance you were in.

“Your mini fever’s gone,” he said handing you a glass of water and a couple of pills.

You take them, trying to steady your hand and clear your mind. Between that weird dream and the fact that you were currently laying in Suna’s bed- _laying in Suna’s bed._ It finally processed where you were and you quickly jumped up accidentally knocking the night stand in the process.

Suna looked at you with a cocked eyebrow and a small smile. “What is the matter with you, jumpy?”

“Someone care to explain why I was just sleep in Suna’s bed,” you questioned looking back and forth between them.

“Do you want the real version that would make you look like an idiot or,” Osamu said getting up and walking towards you. “The version that I came up with,” he said putting his face inches away from you.

You step away feeling the blush creeping and spreading across your face. Suna grabs your wrist and pulls you back towards his bed.

“Sit down before you pass out again,” he said coolly, looking into your eyes.

You abruptly dropped onto the bed, hanging your head to hide your face away from their burning gazes. You hear a chair scrape across the floor and then a pair of feet appear in your view. Suddenly, you feel two hands softly touch your cheeks and steadily raise your head to look at you.

Suna was sitting in front of you and tenderly smiled. “I’m glad you’re fine. You scared me when you collapsed.”

You stare into his warm eerily serene eyes and saw that behind them, there was emotional turmoil. So much was going on in his head that he couldn’t express. Even though, he couldn’t express himself you knew in the right amount of time he would open up. The corners of your mouth lifted and you leaned into his hands subconsciously. Every time you had your heart broken he was always there to hold and comfort you. If you were being honest with yourself, you missed his touch.

“Ugh, I get we have a lot to catch up and fix but can we cut out the romantics,” Osamu whined throwing himself onto the foot of the bed.

You giggle and lean back onto the bed making your head be side by side with Osamu’s.

“Aw, is someone jealous he’s left out,” you tease seeing his ear turning red slightly.

“Tch, as if,” he scoffs bluntly. “You missed a lot of stuff while you were sleep so I want to catch you up,” he retorts looking at the ceiling.

Suna buts in before you can reply to Osamu. “My dad wants to throw a company ball because of how well they did this year. He wants us all to attend because he has some “big announcement.”

“A ball? Like with big fancy dresses and suits,” you voice wondering what’s so different this year.

Before you moved, every year when Mr. Rintarou’s company did well the most he would do is give a bonus. What’s so special this year?

You sigh and shake your head, “I don’t think this is going to end well.”

Suna scoffs and puts his hands behind his head before leaning back in the chair.

“When does anything my dad plan go right? That’s how he ended up with this stupid company as a front.”

“Yeah but this stupid front is the reason why all our families live comfortably,” Osamu mumbled loudly.

You didn’t respond and just kept to yourself. You all knew that this company was nothing more than a disguise for Mr. Rintarou’s real business. He was the leader of the biggest gang in Tokyo. No matter how much “evidence” the police gained, it was never enough to find Mr. Rintarou. He was a master of disguise always willing to do whatever it takes to stay on top.

The only reason the company existed was because of a mistake your father made 15 years ago. It almost cost him his life and Mr. Rintarou had to hide out in USA for a couple of years. When things finally calmed down, he came home and with some money started a clothing company. Both you and Osamu’s parent were hired to work there as Mr. Rintarou felt everyone would be safer close together.

That’s the reason he built this gated community. The reason he sent every kid with a parent from his gang to one private school. He planned everything out in advance to not only protect us, but himself. If he was ever arrested or killed who knows what would happen to his family. The thought of anything happening made your stomach churn in fear and anxiety.

You pushed that feeling aside and sat back up to look Suna in his face.

“So when exactly is this ball?”

Suna’s picks his phone up to check the time and winces. “In two hours. My dad wants us three to arrive a little bit later so we could make a “grand entrance,” Suna mutters making air quotes around grand entrance.

“Whatever this announcement is, it must be major,” you whisper.

There’s silence before both Suna and Osamu burst into laughter.

“Major? My dad actually having something major that doesn’t put everyone at risk is rare,” he says leaning forward placing his elbows on his knees.

You rolled your eyes and stood up.

“Come on idiots. We have a ball to get to,” you said walking out the room to immediately be met with two voices screaming and shouting at each other.

“Fuck you! Are you mad I bruised your ego,” you heard a feminine voice, cracking at the end of the sentence.

“MY ego?! Coming from the most self-centered bitch I know,” the deeper second voice bellowed.

You winced before Osamu walked past you, head down ignoring the noise. You stood frozen watching him just walk away from the situation not even flinching or disturbed. Suna walks past and stands beside you examining your expression.

“Let’s go. It’s only going to get worse from here,” he whispered grabbing your hand and dragging you along down the steps and out the front door.

As you walked out the door, Osamu was pulling around front with a sleek black 2016 Jeep. The roof off and music blasting at max volume. I smiled to myself at the sight of Osamu in the driver seat with his hand around the headrest of the passenger seat. Thin gold sunglasses perched on the bridge of his nose as he watched us walk to the car. You noticed a faint dark spot on the side of his neck, but couldn’t fully make it out.

You approached the car and Suna using his other hand opened the back door and helped you into the backseat. You stepped up and plopped onto the black felt seats and let go of Suna’s hand as he shut the door and pulled himself into the passenger seat. You looked towards the front to see that the dark spot on Osamu’s neck was actually a tattoo. You gasped shocked at the intricate design.

At the top of his neck right below his hair, there were eight moons, each in a different phase with speckled dots around it. You believed they were to represent the stars around it. Just below that, there was a dark crimson rose but it was upside. The stem covered in thorns wrapping around a half-broken skull with cracks and shatters. The finishing touch was one word at the bottom in Latin, _mortem_. In bold cursive letters the word death sat at the base of his neck. It was a very alluring and attractive tattoo that you felt fit perfectly to him.

You reached your hand out and lightly brushed over the word causing him to flinch away from you.

“Sorry,” you yelp out as you sit back against the seat looking out the window.

Osamu laughs and pulls away from the curb, turning down the block heading into the city.

“When did you become interested in tattoos,” Osamu questioned glancing at you in the rearview.

“Ever since my bitch of a cousin made me get one,” you mumbled under your breath, crossing your arms over your chest.

Suna quickly snaps his head back staring at you with intrigue.

“You have a tattoo,” they both basically yell causing you to cover your ears.

“Is that hard to believe,” you laugh pulling the collar of your shirt over to reveal the saying on your collarbone.

_À travers la vie et à travers la mort._

French for through life and through death in black ink with a red outline. Small enough to not be noticeable through clothes and big enough to be read properly when visible. It hurt like a bitch to get as it’s right on the bone but over time you grew to love the meaning behind it.

“Wow. Samu she really does have one,” Suna said laughing and hitting Osamu on his arm.

“No way! I want to see,” he replied staring at the road ahead and pulling to a stop at the light that just switched to red.

He turns his head around to looking at the saying scrawled in ink on your skin. Osamu looks up to your eyes, a malicious smirk across his face, before turning back around. His eyes alone sent fear and panic down your spine.

“I have to ask Suna what the hell is going on with Samu,” you thought to yourself, making a mental note.

Osamu pulled to a stop in front of a store and you looked to see in the window of the store a beautiful light periwinkle colored dress. You sighed knowing that your mother would have loved to see you in it as periwinkle was her favorite color. You see the door open and smile seeing Suna standing there with his hand out, waiting to help you down. No matter what happened you always knew he would be there to be a gentlemen and help you in and out.

You grasp his hand, feeling it being engulfed with the warmness of his delicate but nervous hands. You slowly step out and softly place your feet on the ground and get a better view of the dress.

It’s a floor length gown with a train that makes it take up one window by itself. It was a strapless dress which made you look down at your own chest for a second seeing it was bigger and would fit loosely as is. The chest area was a lighter shade compared to rest making it iridescent. The fabric had a shimmer to it and you could see the silver sparkles imbedded into it that sparkled with the proper lighting. One side had a slit along the leg that came fairly high but with the proper hells would make your legs look flawless.

You smile and walk ahead pushing the door open to the store, startling the store owner who fell to the ground dropping all of his materials.

He was a lean man with blonde curly hair that hung just above his eyebrows. His square glasses sat on the tip of his nose dangerously close to falling to the ground. He reached his hand up to push them back into place using his middle and ring finger. His hand was covered in band aids, some fresh and some hours old. There was a brown wooden basket near the register that he reaches his arm over to grab and placed all the cloth and materials into the basket.

He stood up to his full height and you gasped at just how tall he was. He towered over you, but then again most people did, while only being a couple inches taller than Suna and Osamu.

He finally spoke and his voice was soft for a man of his stature. “Hello and welcome to Kei’s Dresses. I’m **  
** Tsukishima Kei, the owner. How may I help you,” he spoke very professionally and polite.

You pointed to the dress in the window and noticed the smile grow on his face.

“Is that the only size you have for that specific dress,” you asked voicing your concern.

Tsukishima shook his head and pushed his glasses back into place.

“I have one more in a medium, but it’s a test product so it doesn’t look exactly like the one displayed there.”

“Could I maybe see the test product?”

He nods his head lightly before walking and disappearing into the back. You turn around and see Osamu standing there watching you. You look around for Suna and see him standing outside. Osamu follows your eyes, chuckles to himself.

“Damn, I thought I finally got all of it,” he said staring at Suna as he blows a cloud of smoke out of his mouth.

You walk over and place a hand on Osamu’s arm making him look at you. Even though he smiled, you could tell he was worried. Suna started smoking substantially once we graduated. It started as only every time he had an argument with his dad which slowly progressed to a daily basis. You knew it took the edge off his nerves, but you wished he found a healthier coping mechanism.

You heard the door swing open and turn your head to see Tsukishima walk out with new dress. This new dress was still the same color but there were many things different. The chest area was indeed smaller but now it would be too small to the point your breast would spill over a little. You smirked wondering just how many men you could drive crazy with that alone. Instead of sliver sparkles, there were now white ones that made the top look transparent. The train on this dress was even longer and looked like it would spread out into the shape of a wing if fully spread out. Instead of a slit up the thigh, the front was shorter than the back which would out your legs on fully display.

The thought of your legs being exposed made you smile as you had a surprise you couldn’t wait to show.

“Are you selling it and if so how much,” you asked walking over and feeling the material.

“Since it’s only a test product it would only be 2k,” Tsukishima said watching as admired the dress.

You winced at the price and dropped your hand away from it. You didn’t have that kind of money at the moment. Most of your paychecks went straight towards bills and school. You just managed to scrape by and get enough money to buy a car recently.

“Do you have anything cheaper? I don’t have the money for this,” you whispered sadness lining your voice.

Tsukishima went to speak but before he could another voice interrupted.

“I’ll pay for it,” Suna said already standing at the register holding his debit card in his hand.

Tsukishima looked at Suna before looking back at you and smiling.

“You have some very nice friends,” he said before walking over and packaging the dress up.

You put your head down and walk outside to get some fresh air as Suna paid for the dress. You loved Suna for how kind he was and how much he loved to be helpful but sometimes all he did was make it worse. Even though you were in love with the dress, you wanted to pay for it yourself so having him pay for it messed with you.

You felt an arm wrap around your shoulder and look over to see Osamu smiling at you.

“What are you so deep in thought about little chick,” he said smirked seeing the blush slowly creep up your ears.

“I told you I hated that nickname,” you whine lightly punching him the side.

He drops his arm, overdramatically pretends to act like you hurt him. You laugh at the sight of the man on the ground rolling around with his fake cries of pain. Suna walked out and scoffed at the sight before chuckling.

“Let’s go. We still got get dressed,” Suna said walking towards the car opening the back door.

“What about clothes for you guys,” you questioned still standing in front of the store.

“We have clothes at home. This isn’t the first time we’ve had to go to a ball. Also it’s a masquerade so we’ll grab you a mask before we leave,” Osamu informed you walking towards the driver seat of the car.

You nodded and walked over taking Suna’s hand and letting him guide you up into the seat. He placed the bag with your dress next to you before shutting the door and climbing into the passenger seat. Osamu pulled away and started the short drive home. There was a feeling of happiness in the air as you passed the time home talking about old memories.

“And remember the time you ran down the street with no pants,” you squeaked out at before falling into another laughing fit.

“Hey! You can’t talk flasher,” he retorted back glancing at you in the rearview mirror.

“Now settle down kids. We don’t need a cat fight on our hands here,” Suna said before laughing at himself.

Osamu pulled into the driveway and cutting the car off. He quickly turned his head around and glared at you.

“Remember I have those pictures from the night you were drunk,” he threatened with a smirk on his face.

You put your hand up to your mouth and gasped. “You wouldn’t!”

“Oh but I would,” he said before jumping out of the car.

You went to grab the door to get out and chase him but Suna was faster than you. He was already there with the door open and his hand out. You quickly grabbed it and jumped to the ground taking off after Osamu. You heard Suna laughing but your focus was Osamu.

He ran into the house and you quickly followed seeing him already halfway up the stairs. You kicked off your shoes and followed after, skipping steps as you went. You took a tiny break at the top of the steps to catch your breath when you’re suddenly pulled to the side. You feel your back hit the wall and look up to see Osamu has you pinned against the wall, both his arms caging you in.

“Looks like I win,” he claimed with a smirk on his face.

“Not so fast cocky,” you replied grabbing his jaw with your hand, shocking him. “Who said you won,” you whisper leaning closer to his face seeing the blush spread across his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter is so late :/ school was taking a lot of time and my computer deleted my work so I had to rewrite everything. I hope you enjoy

Osamu’s breathing staggered as he searched your eyes trying to figure out what was happening.

You leaned closer to his ear and sighed leaving a trail of hot breathe going down his neck. “Aw, I thought you would be more fun, Samu,” you said in a light whispery voice.

You heard footsteps and took the chance to duck under Osamu’s arms and placed your hand on his chest, causing him to turn his head towards you.

“Two can play at this game,” you voiced looking up at his eyes with a smirk on your face.

He visibly gulped and the blush against his face spread across his ears. You started to walk away smiling to yourself at the spell you were able to cast on him.

“Might not be so boring being back after all,” you thought to yourself as you turned the corner to see Suna reaching the top step.

He looks up to see your smiling face and lets the corner of his lips turn up.

“Someone’s in a good mood,” he said as he passed the bag containing your dress towards you.

You reached for it causing your fingers to lightly drift against Suna’s before grasping the handle and pulling it away from him. You turned to look down the hallway and pointed.

“Is the guest room still empty,” you questioned.

Suna put his hand up to the back of his neck and looked down. “Um, actually no. My mom sleeps in there.”

You remember noticing the fall before 10th grade that the tension between Mr. and Mrs. Rintarou relationship becoming rocky. They stopped driving in the same car, they slowly stopped making appearances in public together, and you even saw some of the family pictures that used to be around replaced or moved. Your eyes started to slowly shake as the pieces began to fall into place. The people arguing earlier were Suna’s parents. That’s why Osamu put his head down and Suna pulled you away. He didn’t want to hear his parents hating each other.

Suna looked up to see your worried face and gave you a light smile. “There’s not much I can do about it. I’m just glad she stayed.”

You glanced up into his face to see that he was genuine. Suna always had a healthier relationship with his mom and you knew it would devastate him if something bad were to happen to her.

You smiled in return and lightly punched his shoulder. “Don’t go getting all sappy and emotional on me now. I’ll just use the bathroom to get ready.”

“I’ll bring your mask before it’s time to leave. Let me know if you need help with that dress. It looks heavy,” he said slowly starting to walk towards his room.

You mock gasp and place your hand over your chest. “Heavy? Who do you take me for?”

Suna shakes his head and playfully rubs your hair. “Still as extra as you always were, little sun.”

You blush at the remembrance of that childhood nickname and turn away from Suna’s touch.

“I’m going to go get dressed now,” you mumbled speed walking away from Suna and past Osamu who was perched against the wall watching everything.

You rounded the corner to the bathroom, escaping from their view, before collapsing against the wall holding your chest.

“That was a close one,” you mumbled to yourself, trying to calm your breathing.

As far back as you could remember, you always lost your composure when Suna or Osamu called you by their nicknames for you. It always made you feel warm and bubbly, like you were walking on air. They always put little in front of it to emphasize the fact you were younger and shorter than they were. You took three deep breaths before walking into the bathroom and shutting the door.

You smiled at the memories that flowed through your head at the familiar feeling of being home. Almost every house in the neighborhood was built identical to each other. It was what you would expect from having a gated community, make every house identical so construction won’t take long. It was the smarter choice, especially since everyone who ever had contact with Mr. Rintarou was always under investigation. You sighed before walking towards the vanity at the middle of the room.

You placed the bag on the counter before pulling your dress out and admiring it once again. You slowly hooked it onto the top of the mirror and watched as the train fell into a bunched pile on the floor. The dim lights surrounding the mirror shined against the dress and made it sparkle slightly. You stripped yourself before stepping into the glass shower, turning it on and letting the hot water rain across your body. You let your mind drift off to the day you got your nicknames.

_It was the day before Thanksgiving break in 8 th grade and you remember the excitement in the air. Everybody was ready to run out the front doors of the school into their parent’s cars and not have to come back for a week. You on other hand weren’t nearly as excited. Thanksgiving break just meant constant noise and running around from your younger cousins and annoyance and anger from your older cousins. As much as you wished your mom would let one year go without throwing this huge feast at your house, you knew it would hurt her feelings. Due to her work, she already was barely able to get days off and spend time with you, let alone spend time with her distant family. _

_You sighed as you looked out the window of the school seeing the sleek black cars pulling up and waiting. The clock ticked slowly, every second feeling like forever. You just wanted to hurry and get everything over with. The school day and Thanksgiving break. The bell rung loudly causing screams and laughter to erupt from your class and the classes around you. The sound of desks and chairs scraping across the floor mixed with the sound of feet running across the tiled floor brought pain to your ears._

_You sighed and covered your ears, waiting for everyone to leave. Not wanting to get crushed in the crowd of everyone rushing to get home. You watched out the window as the flow of kids jumped into the front and backseat of the cars. Every last one laughing and smiling as if today was the best day in the world. The cars pulled away from the curb one by one eventually leaving three behind._

_You finally stood up and grabbed your things and slowly walked out the classroom. You opened the door and quickly jumped back seeing a figure standing with their back towards you. You could tell it was a guy based on the uniform he wore. He was a decent foot taller than you as you were smaller than most of the kids in school. He had crow black hair that sat in soft curls falling just above the top of his neck. You lightly tapped his shoulder causing him to jump away and turn to face you._

_“What the-,” the boy started to say, cutting himself off looking down at you._

_You looked up and smiled at the shocked expression on his face._

_“You’re tiny,” he said eyeing you up and down._

_Your face turned into a scowl and you kicked the boy in his knee. He dropped the bag he was holding and quickly grabbed his knee._

_“Shit, you’re strong,” he said wincing in pain._

_“Don’t call me tiny. I already have enough people pointing it out as is,” you mumbled under your breath._

_He let go of his knee and laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. There was a knock on the wall and you saw two boys pop their heads in. One had blonde with a black undercut while the other was identical except he had gray hair. The boy with black hair stepped to the side to allow them room to stand and introduced all of them._

_“I’m Suna,” the boy with black hair said before pointing to the boys behind him. “The one with gray hair is Osamu and the one with blonde is Atsumu.”_

_You smiled at them. “I’m Y/N. Nice to meet you.”_

_“You’re extremely short,” Atsumu said._

_You rolled your eyes before kicking him in the knee and watching him fall to the ground. Suna and Osamu try to hold their laughs, letting out tiny bursts of air between their lips._

_“What the hell was that for,” Atsumu screamed looking up at you._

_“Don’t state the obvious then, smart-ass,” you retorted looking down at him, your voice cracking halfway through._

_You covered your mouth and turned away, feeling a blush creeping across your face. You heard the snickers get louder, as Atsumu pulled himself off the floor._

_“You sounded like a baby bird,” you heard someone say. “Hey! That’s your nickname now. I’ll call you little chick from now on.”_

_You turned to see Osamu standing there with his hand out, holding his phone towards you._

_“Put your number in, little chick,” he said smiling._

_You sighed and grabbed the phone from him typing your number. “Don’t call me little chick,” you mumbled handing the phone back once finished._

_“Whatever you say, little chick,” Osamu responded before you delivered a swift blow to his shin. “Damn, you really are strong,” he said wincing._

_You smirked and crossed your arms, sticking your tongue out at him. “I have to have some kind of defense being short.”_

_Suna laughed and held his phone out to you. “You’re fun to be around. You’re like a ball of sunshine. Let’s be friends, little sun.”_

_You laughed and took the phone typing your number in once again._

_“This feels good,” you thought to yourself handing the phone back and seeing him type something._

_You felt your phone vibrate and pulled it to see a message across the screen reading, “Had to make sure this was the proper number and you didn’t trick me. You’re fun little sun.”_

_You smiled at the message before feeling your phone light up again with a different message._

_“Save my number, little chick! If you forget my number, I won’t ever forgive you!”_

_You looked up and saw they were all staring at you with a smile across their faces. You smiled back when you heard footsteps approaching the classroom. Before you could say something, two bodyguards appeared and stared down at you and the boys. Suna sighed and put his head down._

_“I have to go. See you guys,” he whispered before walking away, the bodyguards keeping him in between them._

_You watched as they disappeared down the hallway, leaving behind a scary yet sad aura. You shuddered at the feeling and looked back towards the twins._

_“Who were they?”_

_“Suna’s security. They always show up at the worst time,” Osamu said walking towards the window._

_You and Atsumu walked over to stand beside him as you watched Suna get into the car and pull away._

_“Man, we took too long, Samu,” Atsumu whined with his head in his hands._

_“Just when I was starting to have fun,” you mumbled walking away and out the classroom._

_You heard the twins rushing to catch up but they started fighting before even leaving the classroom. You laughed to yourself and walked towards the car sitting at the entrance of the gate. Your driver was standing in front of the car, staring at his watch impatiently tapping his foot. You rolled your eyes walking past him and climbing into the backseat. He turned around and yelled at the window but you weren’t paying attention to him. Your mind kept drifting back to the three boys you just met._

_One being reasonable and smart. One was chaotic and you could already tell you and him would always be at odds with each other. The last boy grasping your attention and desire to know more. He was mysterious being dragged away by bodyguards. What kind of mysteries could you unravel from him? You smiled at the thought as your driver finally got into the car and pulled away from the school._

You were brought out of your daydream as you felt the water cooling and slowly becoming colder. You washed your body with the strawberry scented body washed sitting on the side. Watching the bubbles rinse off you and drift away down the drain. You quickly cut the water and slid the glass door to the side, reaching for the towel hanging on the rack beside the shower and wrapping your body inside of it.

You walked towards the vanity and sat down on the stool in front, turning the lights around the mirror to full brightness.

“Ugh, my bags are so bad,” you said pulling underneath your eyes.

You sighed before grabbing the blow dryer sitting on the hook and turning it on to max heat. You circled it around your head a couple of times, not fully drying it but enough it wouldn’t leak onto your face. Once turning it off and sitting it back in its place, you grabbed your hair braiding it very loosely. Just enough that it would have a soft curl once taken out. You stood up to start to put your dress on and the realization finally hit you.

“I don’t have underwear,” you groaned slapping yourself on the forehead when a light knock came at the door. “Who is it?”

“It’s me, Y/N,” you heard a female voice answer.

You walked over and opened the door just enough for Mrs. Rintarou to slip in. She turned around and smiled.

“Oh my. You’ve gotten so big and beautiful,” she said looking up at you.

You laughed and pulled her into a hug. Mrs. Rintarou was one of the only people who was shorter than you. She also was like a second mother to you, constantly sending care packages and letters when you moved away. Even though she had a phone, she loved the thought of you getting a handwritten message. It also gave her something to do in her free time.

“What brings you here,” you asked pulling away from the hug.

“Suna told me you might need help getting dressed, so I decided to help,” she answered turning around to finally get a good look at the dress. “Periwinkle? Your mother’s favorite color.”

You could tell from the tone drop in her voice, a lot of memories just flooded back. She touched the fabric, turning it in her hands. You walked over and put your hand on her shoulder, lightly massaging it. You never were the best in comforting people and instead stood in silence with her. She finally lifted her head, but couldn’t look you in the eye.

“Why are you still in your robe,” she asked finally turning her head and breaking the silence.

It was now your turn to not meet her eye contact. “I left my bag of clothes in my car. I don’t have any underwear.”

There was silence before she burst into laughter and you swiveled your head to glare at her. Once she finally calmed down, she grabbed the drawer beside her on the vanity and pointed inside. To your surprise, there were packets upon packets of fresh lace underwear. From crimson red to emerald green. Any color you could think of, it was there in that drawer.

She reached her hand in and pulled out a packet that sat close to bottom. Right on the top sat a periwinkle Victorian style laced pair of underwear.

“Here put these on,” she commanded pushing the packet into your hand.

You quickly opened the packet and slid into the underwear under your robe. They were a little small and sat high on your waist, leaving a little of your butt hanging out the bottom. They were comfortable and airy as you felt a light breeze. Mrs. Rintarou reached up to grab the dress and motioned for you to drop your robe. You did so with no hesitation and stood as she placed the dress close to the floor for you to step into. Upon stepping in, she pulled it up and walked around you examining it.

“You always did have good taste,” she mumbled before returning to the back and pulling the strings in the back, tight as possible.

You gasped at the feeling and placed your hand on your stomach. Mrs. Rintarou pulled at it again sending another gasp for air through your lips. You heard her grunting as she struggled to pull at it again.

“I think this is good,” you wheezed just barely able to get the words out.

She giggled and you could feel her tying the strings together and you finally took a breath and could feel the pressure in your lungs releasing. As Mrs. Rintarou finished, there was a knock at the door and you immediately knew who it was.

“Slide it under,” you said hearing a chuckle come from the other side.

“What? I can’t see you,” Suna responded sliding the mask under the door.

“Not yet. It’s a sur-,” you cut yourself off and turned to face Mrs. Rintarou. “Are you going to the dance tonight,” you whispered.

She nodded her head and smiled.

“Actually, I’ll be coming later. Go on without me,” you voiced already sensing the confusion on his face.

“Whatever you say, little sun. See you there,” he responded before you could hear his footsteps retreating.

Mrs. Rintarou walked over and picked up the mask and handing it to you. It was a white lace mask with empty spots shaped like butterflies under the eyes. There were tiny pearls embedded around the eyes along with swirls covering the whole surface. It definitely was something Suna would pick out. It was unique and he would be able to spot you in the crowd. You smiled at the thought he put into it.

“Alright, all done,” Mrs. Rintarou said adding on the final the dress.

You turned around to spin seeing the train fan out around the room. It was so light yet its presence was known. You looked down to see that your legs looked gorgeous as you expected. Mrs. Rintarou was standing off to the side watching as you admired yourself. You looked up to see her smiling at you and giggled.

“It’s been so long since I’ve worn anything other than pencil skirts and sweatpants. It feels good,” you whispered.

She nodded and continued to admire you and the dress. “You really are gorgeous Y/N,” she said speaking more to herself than to you.

You sat down on the stool in front of the vanity and quickly unbraided your hair watching as it fell into loose curls above your shoulders.

“Mrs. Rintarou-,” you started to say but were quickly cut off.

“Call me Rin,” she said walking over to stand beside you.

“Rin, you would never leave Suna right,” you asked putting your head down to avoid her gaze.

“Of course not,” she responds almost yelling.

You nod keeping your head down. You felt embarrassed but it kept bothering you. Suna’s only reason for not acting out too much was his mother. If she left, not only would Suna break but it would be near impossible to bring him back to normal.

“I’m going to go get dressed,” she whispered walking out the bathroom and silently shutting the door behind her.

You slapped your forehead and groaned. “Stupid. Stupid. Stupid,” you reprimanded yourself for ever doubting Rin.

If she’s stayed this long, why would she leave now? You grabbed your phone and opened it to see a text message from Osamu.

“See you there little chick. Look for the guys with black butterfly masks,” the text read causing a grin to cover your face.

“Watch out. I have a surprise Samu,” you typed before clicking the send button.

Your phone almost immediately lit up with his response. “A surprise for me? Now I’m intrigued.”

You laughed and typed your response out. “Don’t be. It’s more for me than it is for you,” you sent back placing your phone down.

You grabbed the blush compact that was sitting in the corner and applied a light layer to your cheeks. It gave your cheeks a tiny shine and made your face a fuller look. You picked your phone back up and there was no text back from Osamu. You shrugged it off and stood up when Rin walked back into the bathroom.

She was wearing a sea green teal floor length gown. There was a cross strap that hung from the front of her neck and lead down to her chest. The chest was covered with a corset of the same color giving her figure a more defined and toned look. Her mask was gold covered in black swirls with silver gems imbedded into it. She had on heels that were at least three inches as she now reached your shoulder. The color complimented her skin and she was nothing short of gorgeous.

In her hand, she held a pair of white heels with a black bottom. They were open-toed and had a lace border around the top. They matched with your mask and she handed them to you. You slowly took them and placed them on the ground, slipping your feet into them perfectly. They were only an inch but you still felt taller which gave you more confidence.

Rin looked over you once more and smiled. “You are going to kill tonight. Especially with that,” she spoke pointing at your thigh.

You blushed and ran your hand across it. You couldn’t wait to finally put it on display. Rin turned and started to walk away leaving you. You quickly grabbed your mask and phone, hurrying to catch up.

“How are you so fast in heels,” you yelled ahead at her.

She laughed and yelled back as she descended the steps, “You get used to it after doing tons of these events.”

You giggled and slowly descended the stairs realizing there’s no need to rush when you’re already late as it is. You walked outside to see a black tinted SUV sitting in front of the house. Rin was being helped in by her driver and you walked over. He offered his hand and you took it climbing up, pulling your train in behind you. The driver shut the door and climbed into the driver seat, starting the car and slowly pulling away. You sighed and opened your phone to still see no reply from Osamu.

“Weird. He usually always replies by now,” you thought to yourself trying to wonder why he didn’t respond.

You closed your phone and looked out the window to see the moon was already starting to rise as the sun set. The sky was painted a beautiful red and orange reminding you of a summer day. You watched as the sun completely set and the moon rose higher and higher into the sky. You and Rin sat in silence for the whole ride. Even after knowing her for so long, you still never knew what to say to her sometimes. Especially after earlier, you were always going to take your words into consideration.

After about 30 minutes of silent driving, you arrived at the venue. It was the building of an old art gallery that had probably been bought and renovated by Mr. Rintarou. You placed your mask on your face as the door opened and Rin’s driver helped you down. You pulled your train out the car to make way for Rin to step down. You adjusted the top of your dress making sure your tattoo on your collarbone was noticeable. You sighed nervousness finally sinking and causing a pit in your stomach.

“Let’s go,” Rin said grabbing your hand walking past you and dragging you along.

You didn’t object and let her guide you into the building. The main ball was being held inside the exhibition area which gave you some time to quell the feeling in your stomach. You were so occupied you didn’t realize you reached the door leading into the ball. You remember hearing Rin say you would have to walk down a flight of stairs and all eyes would probably be on you.

The thought of that made the nervousness double but Rin didn’t give you a chance to think about it. She motioned for the guard to open the door announcing your arrival.

“It’s all or nothing now,” she said walking inside leaving you standing there.

You took a deep breath and repeated those words to yourself. “All or nothing,” you whispered walking in the door.


End file.
